


Valentines Day(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sterek are friends, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Valentines Day(Sterek)

Stiles laid sprawled on the floor of Derek's loft. Isaac and Liam were sprawled somewhere nearby. Derek was putting away the pizza's he'd ordered for dinner.

"I have a couch big enough for all three of you, you know that right?" Derek asked walking in to see his three friends laid across his floor. That couldn't be comfortable.

The three guys just shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes as he plopped down on his couch.

"So I promised to do something nice for Scott for Valentines day, but I don't have the slightest idea what to do," Isaac admitted. Scott was at work, at the vet's office so he was able to talk about it.

"Valentine's day is like a month away, why are you worried about it now?" Stiles snorted.

"It's next Thursday," Isaac answered.

Stiles frowned, "Oh, damn, what day is it?"

"I worry about you sometimes," Derek chuckled.

"Take him to that restaurant he likes off Devenger rd," Liam suggested.

"No, that's not special enough," Isaac shook his head.

"Why don't you cook him dinner?" Derek suggested.

"I definitely can't cook," Isaac grimaced at the idea.

"Grab his favorite food to go from somewhere and set up a picnic at that spot that overlooks the town," Stiles suggested next.

"That's a good idea, actually," Isaac sat up, "You're a genius, Stiles."

"I know," Stiles smirked.

"Don't encourage him," Derek groaned.

"Theo is in charge of planning Valentines this year, so wish me luck. Last time he planned a date, I got thrown off a horse," Liam sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" Stiles laughed.

"Nope," Liam shook his head.

"What about you two, any plans with anyone?" Isaac asked directing the question at Stiles and Derek.

"Seeing as how I didn't even know it was February, no," Stiles answered.

"Not dating anyone, don't have to worry about it," Derek shrugged.

"I bet you're like the most sickening sweet romantic, aren't you?" Stiles sneered.

Derek raised a brow at the human.

"You probably like those awful vanilla flavored candles and all the sappy heart candies and the cutsie balloons," Stiles teased.

"Why don't you two do Valentine's day together?" Liam suggested.

"What?" Stiles snapped his head towards the younger guy.

"Why would we do that?" Derek asked next.

"You two are the only ones without plans," Isaac shrugged.

"Malia doesn't have plans, Kira is in New York," Stiles pointed out.

"They have a skype date planned," Liam shook his head.

"Even Melissa and Argent are going out," Isaac added.

"That's why my dad claimed the house Thursday night, it's valentine's day," Stiles said realization hitting him, "He's making dinner for Natalie," Stiles groaned.

Derek laughed, "If you want out of the house we can always order in?" Derek shrugged.

"Only if you promise me a romantic candle lit evening," Stiles joked earning an eye roll from Derek.

-

Thursday rolled around and Stiles was standing in front of Derek's loft slightly nervous. He wasn't sure why, he'd crashed at Derek's house at dozen times before, just because it was technically a holiday to celebrate love didn't change anything. Derek was simply giving Stiles somewhere to escape to while his dad gushed over Lydia's mom.

Stiles shifted the bag on his shoulders before pulling open the loft door. He froze as he took in the sight.

There were pink and red decorations everywhere.

"Happy Valentine's day asshole," Derek grinned stepping into the living room.

"Uhh," Stiles didn't know what to say. This was not what he'd expected. He looked closer to see the ballons weren't your typical sweet valentines decorations.

"Eat me, I only sort of hate you, Happy fucking whatever, this party sucks ass and so do you," Stiles burst out laughing.

Derek chuckled, "Do you know how hard it was to find those?"

"You're such a dork," Stiles shook his head. He set his bag next to the couch where he noticed the vanilla scented candles Stiles hated so much.

"Your favorite right?" Derek winked.

"You're an absolute ass," Stiles laughed.

"I ordered Chinese," Derek gestured to the kitchen.

Stiles followed the raven haired guy into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table only to find the gross heart candies sprinkled across it.

"Asshole, meh, not a roofie, piss off," Stiles laughed again.

Derek seemed pleased with himself that Stiles found it all funny.

The hilarity of it all diminished any nerves Stiles had felt. He was glad to have a friend like Derek who could take something like this and make it into a joke.

After dinner the two settled onto the couch. "This is going down in history as the best worst Valentine's ever," Stiles smiled inspecting one of the balloons.

"I would light the candles, but I hate them just as much as you do," Derek laughed.

"Where'd you get them?" Stiles asked glancing at the sickening sweet stick of wax.

"Scott's mom let me borrow them," Derek answered.

Stiles' bag caught Stiles attention then, "I don't want to make this weird, but I did get you something," Stiles bit his lip, "I felt bad crashing your place just to escape mine tonight, so..." Stiles grabbed his bag and pulled out a sloppily wrapped gift.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Derek took the gift. He wasn't sure how to react.

Derek carefully opened the plain red paper. He faltered slightly at what sat inside. It was a framed picture of the old Hale house, several years before the fire. It was full of life. The door stark red against the white paint and the grass neatly landscaped. The ivy growing up the side was even tamed nicely.

"Wow, Stiles, this is..." Derek didn't know what to say.

"I had to do some digging to find that, but I thought it would be good to have a nice reminder, since they tore it down and all," Stiles shrugged.

"Well I felt better about getting you something, but it pales in comparison," Derek frowned running a finger over the glass as if he could reach through and touch the house itself.

"You got me something too?" Stiles frowned, He hadn't expected that.

"Yeah," Derek snapped his thoughts away from the picture. He stood then to fetch Stiles' gift.

"It's not nearly as amazing as the picture, but I remember you telling me about the bakery your mom used to take you to when you were younger, just outside of town. So I got you six cupcakes. I didn't know what kind you'd want so I asked your dad. He said the strawberry shortcake was always your favorite, so I got three of those and then he said the chocolate ganache were always worth it, I got three of those," Derek held out the box with the tiny cartoon dog in a baker's hat.

Stiles' stomach flipped at the familiar box, "Derek," Stiles took the cupcakes. He was speechless.

"I don't honestly know what to say," Stiles stared down at the box, "Thank you," Stiles met Derek's eyes.

"Honestly, this is..." Stiles cleared his throat, "You have to try one," Stiles set the box down before opening it.

Derek seemed to relax at Stiles response. He could smell the happiness radiating off of the human.

Stiles handed Derek a strawberry cupcake and grinned as Derek moaned around a bite.

Derek was easily the best valentine's he'd ever had. He didn't even remember telling Derek about the bakery. He wished he could express how much those simple pastries meant to him, but words could not explain, and he didn't want to make Derek uncomfortable.

"Thank you," Derek said quietly, "For being my friend."

Stiles looked up at Derek with a fond smile, friends weren't something Derek was known for, so to be considered as such was an honor, one Stiles claimed proudly.


End file.
